A time of need
by Mac110
Summary: Set at the end scene of Impact 5x02. Just a short, sweet scene of our favourite couple.


This is my first Fanfiction for NCIS, I tried to write in character somehow but I know that that takes practice. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Just a single annotation though, I am not a native speaker, I did my best but there might be some mistakes. Set at the end scene of impact 5x02.

„It's a love story" His mumbled words almost didn't make it to her ears, but she felt as if they had been loud and clear. Her heart fluttered a little at the thought of him talking about both of them. Kensi looked at his peaceful face. Asleep at last! It gave her time to study his features. He was handsome, even with his eyes closed. Those eyes, with whom he could express so much more than words ever could, but now he had tired and worn traits below them. Kensi took her time to look at him carefully. She took in everything. Slowly, unsure of what to do, she laid down next to him and put a hand on his chest, feeling the rhythm of his pulse and the steady movement of his breathing.

She needed to do this, needed to be here and make sure he was gonna be okay. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself. After the incident she had made herself a promise and she was not going to break that. But after all that happened, she just wasn't sure how. Carefully, without waking him up, she pressed a kiss on his cheek. His lips broke into a small smile, but he didn't wake up. It was good to see him smile, even in his sleep. It helped to talk her into believing that everything was going back to normal and that he would be back to his old self in no time. But from former experiences with traumata she knew it wouldn't be that easy. She had been there: Once, in a different life with a different man. Jack hadn't been able to beat the demons that had lived inside of him but Kensi knew for a fact, that she wasn't going to give up on Deeks. This time would be different, not because Deeks was stronger and she knew that he was, but because she was stronger this time. Past experiences had taught her to accept when she couldn't help. But this was Deeks, her partner, her friend, her rock in life.

"I am not letting you quit on yourself, you hear me?" she whispered, lying with her head on his chest, gently caressing his chest.  
"I won't!" His sudden words startled her, but she didn't move.  
"You should be sleeping." She replied and finally looked up into his eyes, which were now filled with sympathy and something she couldn't quite identify.  
"Yeah, you're right." He smiled. "But I have a bed just one room away from here, which is a hell of a lot more comfortable than my couch."  
Kensi lifted herself from his embrace and got up. "I should leave anyway. You go get some sleep." His sudden silence worried her. But she took her things from the table and turned around to him, finding him staring at her, as though he was looking for the right words to say. When she was almost at the door, he suddenly moved. Taking a deep breath he took her hand in his, it felt warm and welcome and she felt as she never wanted to let go. It had so much meaning. Kensis gaze fell upon their joint hands and travelled up to meet his eyes.  
"Stay, will you?" It sounded almost shy, his low rough voice send shivers down her spine.  
"Sure, I can just sleep on the couch."  
"No, I meant…" He was trailing off, but shrugging his shoulders he went on: "You being here… made me sleep for the first time in like… forever. I just need this one night of sleep, then you are all to yourself again, I promise. But just tonight, will you stay with me?"  
She knew he hated to show weakness, especially to her and it meant the world that he was so open about it. Instead of answering, Kensi squeezed his hand a little, and led him to his bedroom, where they laid down together. There was nothing romantic about this moment, that would have to wait. It was just to friends, supporting each other in a time of need.

Just before they went to sleep, she whispered: "I'll be here as long as you need me. I am not going anywhere. You need to know, that I have no intention of leaving you." Their hands found each other again in the darkness. They both held on to it as it gave them a sense of security in the midst of all the dangers of the world, of all the demons in their heads and of all the feelings, that were circling in their hearts.


End file.
